


The Things I do for my Job

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Ear Piercings, M/M, Piercings, Quarantink, Some suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Javier was relaxing perfectly happily on the sofa, reading his book with Effie napping happily on his stomach, when he heard the front door slam along with poorly mumbled Japanese curses.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Things I do for my Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 17 for the challenge and the word today is earring. I'm not exactly happy with this but I tried, sorry. Hope you like it x

Javier was relaxing perfectly happily on the sofa, reading his book with Effie napping happily on his stomach, when he heard the front door slam along with poorly mumbled Japanese curses. Even after a long, stressful day of modelling for the photoshoots, Yuzuru only ever came home tired; he never came back cursing. Javier would have stood up to see him but, with Effie napping on him, he couldn’t. Yuzuru came in and he gave him a smile.

“You okay nene?” Javier asked, tilted his head at him.

Yuzuru pouted and pointed to his ears. Javier’s jaw dropped when he saw the small gold studs that adorned his lobes.

“You got your ears pierced?” Javier asked. Yuzuru tugged up his jumper and shirt to show the diamond in his belly button too. “And your belly button?!”

“Bosses said I should. Said it will look better for the new set of androgynous clothes I’ll be modelling next season.”

Javier stroked his hair and placed kisses along his neck gently as his other hand stroked over Yuzuru’s toned stomach. Yuzuru leaned into his gentle touch, and Javier couldn’t help but grin.

“If I’m careful with your new piercings, let’s play together tonight.”


End file.
